From 21st century to 42nd millennium
by Greywolf41
Summary: What happens when you wake up in science fiction universe, this is a question Jake Smith can answer seeming as he now finds himselfon a Hive world, where just saying the wrong thing can get you killed. watch as he tries to survive such a place, attempt to piece together how he came to be here and attempt to find his place in this grim future of endless war and suffering.
1. Imperium side

**Imperium-side**

**A/N: hi this is my first fanfic story. I noticed the like of any stories on this kind of thing so I thought I might as well be a trailblazer. ( please note if you did a story on something like this before I'm sorry, it's not like I don't acknowledge its existence it's just that I didn't notice its existence there's a difference.**

**I don't own warhammer 40k, but if I did things would change…**

**Prologue**

_Hi I'm __Jake __Smith, just__ your typical __18-year-old college student, well apart from my__ avid interest in the Warhammer 40k universe __that is. It all started when my friend lent me a copy of__ th__e dawn of war game back in my__ early years of high school. Next a by chance visit to a book sto__re brought me__ into contact with workings of black library__ in the form of Grunt's__ Ghosts series__. From there I guess the seeds were sown, I began to build up my knowledge of the lore. I purchased several more books, mainly gaunt's ghost books, and bought more of the games. I did draw the line at table tops, though I did dabble in the D and D version of it to my eternally shame. I'm getting away from the issue at hand, but c__oming to think of it, maybe some__where along the way here the reasons for the event were set in motion. No I'm getting off topic again… sorry. No the reason I am writing this is because somehow I moved from__ the __21__st__century to the__ 42nd __millennium, sounds crazy trying actually experiencing it. My experiences varied from losing everything I ever believed in__ or __knew__,__ to seeing shit so fucked up you can't even have nightmares about. Well there were nice experiences, I got to see human kindness and__ experience a new culture,__ I __even__ manage__d__ to take my experience of the 40k universe to the new levels, the problem is that those levels did try to kill me many, many times, no seriously you have no idea how many times I could have died,__ off topic__ again. Anyway you__ probably want me to tell you about how I went imperium side… well so would I so I guess I will have to begin at the moment I woke up on the Hive world of Andorn__e__._

**091 m41 sector Alpha 4**** level 9**** West District**

A blinding light struck me as i opened my eyes causing me to cover them almost immediately with my hands, while at the same time it felt like my other senses were being assaulted. My ears were deafened by a mass of different sounds; hundreds of voices, some shouting, some hushed, as well the many other ambient sounds. My nose felt like it was on fire, there was an acidic, dirty smell, like the kind you get in a city. A mixture of sweet, chemicals and rain water, only this was some much worse. I made the mistake of breathing in deeply and spent the next few minutes coughing hard. I waited till the coughing had subsided then i moved my body back, so I was lying upright with my back against something that felt like a wall. After a few seconds I moved my hands and my eyes adjusted to the lighting of the place. And what a place, it looked like a typical city street only with metal piping everywhere and vast buildings, with huge spires and statues doting along them everywhere.

"_What kind of place__ is this, how the hell did I get here__"_ my thoughts were interrupted when a gruff voice sounded next to him.

"You, Hive scum, no beggars allowed here this is the Ecclesiarchy district, your disturbing morning prayers." It was rough almost growling voice thick with menace.

I looked up expecting to see an angry-looking police officer. I felt my heart stop, as instead of a law enforcement officer, there was a large brute of man dressed in what looked like a cross between riot gear and army issue body armour. What shocked me the most was that I had seen that uniform before. In posters and art paintings of the Adeptus Arbites.

I felt cold fear creep up my spine as I stuttered "sssorry officer, I ddidn't mean anything I-"

"I don't give a crap move off before I waste your sorry excuse for life right here right now." He snapped back, a look of disgusted mixed in with hate on his face, fingers drumming on the holster of a handgun.

I didn't wait to for him to say anything else I just got up and ran, where I didn't know, passing crowds of people and vendors hawking their merchandise. My mind was racing. "_that was an Arbite, or some really sad and really serious cosplay dresser, and in this case I would probably go with the former. So that means this must be an imperial city and…"_ I stopped running and leaned against a wall with a sudden realisation hit me.

"_Everybody and everything I ever knew is gone, I have nothing in the strictest sense."_ My legs felt like lead, I needed to sit down, but I was afraid of attracting the attentions of another more gun-ho arbite. I looked around for a place to go. My eyes resting on a building with a plaque on the front saying. **West District's Chapel** **of Saint Malcador**. _"Best place as any to find some help, I really hope priest in this time are as helpful as in the 21__st__ century_" with that thought in mind I set off into the chapel and further into the jaws of the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: so to cap it off so far, he wakes in a foreign city/planet, finds out everybody and everything he's ever know is long dead and sleeping on a wall is a capital offence, what could possible happen next? prehaps a longer chapter, stayed tuned to find out.  
**

**Remember it's my first story so if its bad or good tell me so i can adjust it accordingly**

_**Sincerely **_** _Greywolf41 esquire_**


	2. The Emperor Protects

**A/N: me again so I hope people like my story, I know I had some bits of bad grammar I intend to avoid that in the future. anyway this is chapter 2 so enjoy and if you like it leave a review.**

The inside of the chapel was dimly lit with candles and faint wall and ceiling lights. I walked down a corridor for about 5 minutes or so, and despite my grim revelation, I found myself examining my new surroundings. I guess I was looking for both features unknown to me as well as things that I had discovered during my time building up the lore of this universe.

"_This universe"_ the thought sparked another realisation in my mind. If I was in the 40k universe, which was a product of games workshop and black library, and so is in the far future. Then how can it be fictional universe in the 21st century. Lost in thought I continued on for a few more minutes before realising that I had entered a large chamber with rows upon rows of benches facing an altar at the far side of the room. Seeing other people seated chatting to each other I decided to take a seat in one of the back benches. Not long afterwards the various voices quieted down as an old priest, in what appeared to be his late fifths, appeared behind a daïs next to the altar.

"Greetings good folk of Andorne, it is nice to see such a large turnout for the first service of the New Year." The priest's voice was strong despite his age easily reaching me at the back despite the distance.

"as you know today begins the four-month long celebrations marking the sacrifice of the saint Malcador the Hero," he beamed brightly as spoke again, completely bewildering me with this display of joy. ", that news aside I believe it is time to begin this morning's service with the litany of faith and sacrifice, and then continuing on with the 8 verses of the hymn the emperor's divine providence."

With that an organ came to live in the left corner of the altar and people began to sing their praise to the god-emperor. Despite attempting to focus on what they were saying, I soon found my mind had shifted focus and was now assessing my situation and what I knew so far. Firstly I was on another planet thousands if not millions of light years from earth with no idea how or why I got here, as I can't remember another immediately before waking upon on the side of the street. Second I was over 30 000 years in the future, and that…. That my family and everyone I knew was gone. I felt a wave of depression strike me like a tsunami. I found myself sobbing quietly and lost track of time or of what was going on around me until.

"Are you alright young man?" the voice cut through my despair and I found myself looking up into the concerned face of the priest standing over me. Upon closer inspection I saw that he was around my height so about 5 feet 8, with a small grey beard and green eyes. He was also completely bald and had a musky smell of incense and oil.

I had no idea how I should respond to this, how could I possible explain my situation to him. But although if there was ever a time I needed counselling, it would be now.

"No I'm not alright; I've had a particularly bad time recently and have no idea what to do." My voice was stained and choked from the sobbing and I realise I must look a wreck, with short black hair a mess and my blues red from crying.

The priest looked down at me for a few seconds before saying.

"You know there is a side room where we could have a cup of caffeine and have a chat over you problem, It may be able to help you if you talked to someone about you know. Would you like that?" he asked gesturing to a door at the right side behind the altar. After a few seconds of thought I nod and get up following him into the room.

A few minutes later and I was sitting on chair with a small and battered table between me and the priest, a cup of coffee in one hand with a piece of cloth in the other, wiping away the tears from my eyes. After a while he clears his throat causing me to look up and introduced himself to me.

"My name is father Roland and I am the pastor of this chapel and its congregation," his voice had taking a more gentle and calming tone now as he asked ", what is your name son?"

After a few seconds in which I cleared my throat and steadied my voice as best as I could I replied.

"Jake, Jake Smith." I was pleased to see that my voice had become more normal sounding now.

"Well Jake what seems to be your problem?" he asked the question and gave me a friendly smile that reassured me somewhat.

"_How to explain my situation in a way so as not have him think I'm crazy or worse," _after a few minutes of thought I realised that if I told only some parts of my story, then he would think me crazy.

"Well to begin with I found myself waking up on the street of an unknown city and most likely unknown planet with no idea of where I am, how I got here, or even what the date is." My voice becomes slightly more stained as I tell him this and see his face take on the look of puzzlement upon hearing it. I feel my heart race as I try to determining whether he thinks I'm crazy or not, and after a few minutes he replies.

"It sounds to me like you have lost your memory, possible due to an accident or perhaps somewhat more darker reasons." his voice was calm and levelled, and he had the air of one trying to give reasoned and logical answer to a situation that confused him deeply.

"I just feel so lost and confused; I've got no idea what to do or where to go." My voice starts to become more panicky, as I feel my anxiety raising.

"Calm down son, you are never truly alone with the god emperor watching over you. Remember he acts in mysterious ways as only an all-powerful being can." The priest voice had taken on the same tone it had early, when he was performing the service.

"I don't really see him like that." I said absent-mindedly, before realising my potential deadly mistake.

"What do you mean by that?" this time the priest voice was equally calm, but it had lost its warm and carried a suspicious tone with it.

"_Oh shit what have I done, quick say something."_

"What I meant to say is that I see him as more of a benevolent and omnipotent father, caring for his children and acting in their best interests and even putting himself in harm's way for humanity." I almost blurted out may reply looking nervously at his face.

After a few minutes his face becomes soft again and he says.

"That is an unusual way to describe the god-emperor, but I can understand the view merits." The reply brings instant relieve to my mind, I thought I had fucked up there. I then realised that he was about to continue speaking so I focused on him once again.

"You know, there is spare room in the chapel perhaps you can stay here until you find your way?" the offer surprised me greatly as I hadn't expected it to come.

"I wouldn't want to make your life any more difficult with my presence." I replied shock at myself for doing so.

"Nonsense with the upcoming festival of Malcador I will have less time to tidy up and do chores here, you can help me with those in exchange for your bed and meals, besides I would enjoy some discussions over the god-emperor. They may even improve my sermons." At this I feel myself cheer up slightly and I was moved by this show of kindness. After all I had hoped to get some help for coping with my situation, instead I find myself with a place to stay and some meals on the table. I couldn't believe my luck.

"It looks like the god-emperor is with me after all." I say with a smile on my face, one hadn't had since before waking up here.

"That's the spirit son," Roland said with a small chuckle ", after all, the emperor Protects."

With that he showed to the room, it was down a flight of stairs, which was small but comfortable looking anyway. There were even some clothes that fit me that he said were left there when the priest had left after the chapel had been down sized after the main cathedral had been finished. Once that was done he had gotten me started on tidy up the place, I think he wanted me to get my mind off my problems and I was thankful for that. Soon the day turned to night and after a dinner consisting of strangest tasting meat I've ever known, I prepare to go to bed for the night.

"Dammit, I've just realised I've forgotten to take the donations in after the morning service." Roland said sounding angry at himself for it.

"It's ok I'll get." I replied clearing away the dinner plates and moving them to the sink in the kitchen above the altar chamber.

"Thanks son, it should just be on the altar at the far end, listen the candles are out and the lights are off so you'll need a lamp, wouldn't want you to walk blindly into a bench or something in the dark." He replied taking a lamp out of a cupboard and lighting it for me.

The altar room was dark with the only light coming from the stain glass windows high up on either side. I walked through the aisle to the altar; there I could see the donations lying on a silver dish. I placed the lamp down on the altar and began placing the money in the bag Father Roland had provided for me.

"_It seems things may be finally going my way for once"_ I smiled at the thought; however that smile vanished when I felt something cold and smooth against the back of my head. I froze feeling my heart stop. Then I heard a voice speak from behind me.

"Place your hands on your head slowly and turn around, any sudden movements and I won't hesitate to kill you, do you understand?" the voice was calm and commanding, but also sounded female. I slowly nod and begin to turn around.

I found out that it was indeed a woman behind me, one with white hair but beyond that I wasn't paying her face any more attention. No, my attention was focused on the barrel of the handgun pointing at my face.

"Now then, give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot your thieving corpse." The voice had a tone of contained angry, I didn't doubt for a second that she would pull that trigger. Yet only one thought entered my head.

"_Why does this happen to me!"_

**A/N: so to sum it up Jake has an emotional break down and makes a friend who shows him the meaning of human kindness,oh and once again someone is threatening to kill him. only this time its a women with the handgun in the altar room. tune in next time to find out if he survives.**

**And once again please leave a review be it praising or criticizing, it will give me a measure of how my story writing is coming along.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41**_


	3. Angel of Mercy

**A/N: me again chapter 3 now, I hope this chapter is well liked, I'm considering ways in which i can make sure the story doesn't get boring, so comments on how you think about it will help make later chapters more interesting. so enjoy and leave a review.**

"Well?" she said with a gesture of the gun.

"_This can't be happening surely, just when things looked like they were getting better."_ I considered my options and so decided to just proclaim my innocence.

"Listening this is just some misunderstanding," I keep my voice calm and tried to smile, "I'm sure if you put down the gun then we can sort this ou-"

"Wrong answer." She said and shot me in the leg.

The pain was incredibly, it felt like some stuck a knife in my leg and then someone hit it with a hammer. I fell back against the altar with a cry of pain.

"Now then, are there anymore of you here?" she asked with same calm voice, levelling the gun back at my head.

"What?" I replied distracted, not understanding the question. The only thought going through my head now was. _"She shot me! She actually shot me!"_

She gave a small sigh, and then I felt a stabbing pain in the left side of my head. She had just pistol whipped me. I fell to the floor, my vision blurred, and the taste of blood in my mouth from where I bit my tongue.

"Answer the question, are there anymore of you around?" she said with more force in her voice.

I look up at her face, her features blurred with a reddish light hitting the left side of her face. I think I must have blood in my left eye. After a few seconds, in which I tried to get my thoughts together, I reply.

"No." my voice slurred with the blood leaking from my mouth. I don't even know how bad my leg is.

"Better," she said with small smile on her face, "now, why did you rob this chapel?"

"I'm no thief." My reply is short, I begin to feel faint. The red light in my left eye was giving me a headache.

"Still want to play that game then fine," her smile was gone, replaced with a look of disgust, "you're not even worth the bullet it will take to end you."

"Wait aren't you going to get the arbites or something?" my voice full of fear as I realise her intentions.

"why, they would just do the same thing," her voice was devoid of any emotion now, "I would give you your last rites, but you lost that right when you decided to desecrate this holy altar."

My mind went blank at thought of my impending demise, all I could look at was the barrel of the gun, cold, unforgiving.

"STOP MERCY DON'T!" the voice cut through the air, and I looked up at my would-be executioner, the first thing I noticed was the red light was gone. The second was that she was looking over her shoulder at something I couldn't see.

"Stay back father Roland," her tone was now curt as she began to converse with someone else, "I'm handling the intruder."

"But he's not an intruder Mercy," the figure replied as father Roland step into my line of sight, "he's a lad I've taken in."

"Wait, what?" she sound confused, I looked up at her face and saw a look of horror dawn upon her features. Sharp enough for even my blurry vision to see.

My vision began to darken and the voices seemed to become far away all of a sudden. I heard movement in front of me; saw the faint outline of person standing over me then everything went black.

_I was seating at the dinner table with my family; my mother and father, my two sisters, and my three brothers. It must have been a dream I thought, considering how impossible it would be to go to a universe that doesn't even exist. I look up to engage my family in conversation only to find them gone. Instead standing at the other side of the table was the big armoured figure of the arbite._

"_I thought I told you hive scum, no beggars in the ecclesiarchy district." He said with same tone of disgust, only this time he had his gun in his hand._

"_Looks like I'll have to make an example of you for the other scum." He said and an evil smile spread across his face as he walked towards me raising the gun as he went._

_I tried to get up and run but found that I couldn't even move. I hear movement above me and I look up to see the barrel of what was obviously a bolt pistol pointing down at me. There was a sound like thunder, a blinding light _and I woke up with a start.

My body jerked up , unfortunately for my head there was some leaning over me, which collided with said head in yet another instance of blinding pain. Only this time it was on my right side of my head. There was banging sound like something hitting the floor and someone cried out in pain.

"Where am I?" speaking gave me a small stab of pain with each word.

"In your room, you've been out for 10 hours." Voice seemed strange, I couldn't recognize it, but it was familiar.

After letting my eyes adjust to light for a few minutes, I look to my right to see who had spoken. I felt I stab of fear when recognized the voice belonged to the woman who tried to kill me. Looking at her I realise that; one she wasn't much older than me and two she was clear one of adepta sororitas, and judging by her skill with handguns, probably from one of the chamber militant orders.

She stood up rubbing her head, her hair was pure white and she had the symbol of the sisters of battle Tattooed on her left cheek. She was taller than me so around 5 feet 10 or more, with green eyes that seemed to sparkled like emeralds in the light. It took me a moment to realise that she was saying something to me.

"What was that, sorry?" I replied weakly, she was really beautiful. But my mind reminded me that she was basically a warrior nun, who had also shot me, so no point getting my hopes up.

"I said, how are you feeling?" her voice had taken on a more gentle tone now, and if I didn't know better, I'd never would have thought that this was the same person who had shot me only 10 hours ago.

"Like someone shot me," I said it half-heartedly, and then I noticed the look on her face, "I'm kidding, I feel a lot better now."

She sighs with relief, then went on to say. "Then the blood transfusion went off fine. Father Roland says to rest, and then tomorrow I will take you to see Doctor Jones, he'll get your leg patched up."

She stop in the doorway, turned round then said "I'm sorry I shot you, i thought you were another ganger trying to get money for his next fix."

"it's fine, mistakes happen." I replied with a small laugh that made my head hurt.

a small smile appeared on her face and with that she left, I began to feel tired again; I could hear the rain hitting off the window, distorting the view outside. I looked out it, and felt my heart stop. There was a red light outside the window. I blinked and it was gone. _"What the hell is going on here perhaps I am losing it after all."_ With that not very reassuring thought in mind I laid back and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Outside the window the skull-probe moved away. It climbed to one of the spire towers of the Westside cathedral passing angels and saints till it reach an outlet. There, something stirred. He had been watching since the operation had started. And with the information the skull-probe had displayed, it was clear that the subject was no longer in danger.

"Last sight' to base, copy over." The voice was quiet and devoid of any emotion at all.

"This is base, what is the status of subject Alpha, over?" the voice was female and sounded urgent.

"Subject is stable, target one will be moving him to a 'Doctor Jones' for medical treatment in one cycle, over."

"This incident could actually be useful to the operation, agent 'Cypher' get me all data on this Doctor," the voice was talking to someone next to them before continuing, "this is prefect, we have means of achieving stage 2, I will deploy agents 'Valkyrie' and 'Maiden' to execute this stage. Agent 'Last Sight' you will continue your surveillance of the target is that understood, over."

"Of course inquisitor it will be done, over." The figure turned off its vox-bead, then returned to looking down its scope at the Subject, motionless, silent and patient.

**A/N: so lets review this shall we, Jake makes a terrible negotiator, getting shot hurts and that he might be going mad after all. On the other hand we get our first glimpse of the group responsible for bringing him Imperium side, who this is inquisitor, what is stage 2 and what is operation have in store Jake. tune in next time folks**

**remember to leave a review on whether you like it or not so I know if I should change anything for the later chapters to make them more interesting.**

_**sincerely Greywolf41**_** _esquire._**


	4. A Soldier's Tale

**A/N: sorry for the long delay, had some issue to deal with, plus i will spend longer trying to make my chapters longer now. I'm Aiming for around 5k words per chapter now, so I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. hope you like this chapter, give me a review if its good or bad so i know what change for the next time.  
**

_"All it takes for chaos to prevail is for faithful men to do__ nothing" _Unknown

I didn't sleep well at all. Nightmares of gun wielding Arbiters, glowing red eyes and blood dripping from a statue of an angel in the moon light. It was no surprise that I woke up drenched in cold sweat. It was early morning when I woke up, the sun had barely begun to rise and the low throbbing pain from my leg was nothing more than unadulterated torture. I didn't know what I hated more, the nightmares about the pain or the pain itself. After what felt like hours I tried to get up, careful not to put weight down on my bad leg. It worked well, until I placed the slightest bit of pressure on my wound leg.

"_I changed my mind"_ it was the sharp, stabbing agony that I hated the most. I heard a gasp of pain leave my lips, as I fell back on to the bed clutching my wound. Just then I heard a knocking on the door and a voice filled with concern, say. "is anything wrong Jake?"

"_Sounds like Mercy."_ I thought to myself, then I realised that I didn't even know if that was her first or last name. What did count as one here?_ "I don't know anything about these people."_ I was entrusting my life in the hands of two people, I know very little about. Hell, I know very little about anything around here. I don't know where 'here' is. _"Well that's something I'll just have to change then."_ And with that aim in mind I replied, trying to keep the pain out of my voice as best I could.

"I could use some help moving around, my leg's soar if I put weight on it." There was a pause then.

"All right, I try to find some you can use; maybe there's a walking stick or something left by previous pastors. I'll check the storeroom." The voice replied then I heard the sound of footsteps fading away. Once the footsteps had gone, I decided to take a look at my leg. there was a sort of bandage around it, with some reddish-brown blood visible underneath. Placing my trouser leg back down, I decided to wait till Mercy came back, to ask if it was ok.

20 minutes later…

"this feels go," I said, moving around with the cane in hand, "at least now I will be able to move."

"Just take it easy," Mercy's voice was full of concern, as she checked my wound under the bandage. She muttered something like "May his wounds heal, for his faith's zeal". She then sprayed something from a bottle with a black 'I' with a strange sort of letter 'a' in it. It stung. "Antiseptic spray, now, I've changed the bandaged but be careful. Wouldn't want you to rip your stitches, especially after all the work that father Roland did to keep you alive."

"That was father Roland that stopped bleeding?" I said surprised; I thought Mercy had down that.

"Oh yes, I know basic first aid and treating gunshot wounds, but you needed a blood transfusion and the works. Luckily father Roland was once a Field Chirurgeon in the Guard." Mercy replied looking surprised that I didn't know that, she tightened the bandage and stood up.

"Which regiment?" I asked hoping to learn as much as i can on the people helping me, as well as how to best interact with them, and more importantly to know more how they will react to things I my say.

I look of concentration formed on Mercy's features. She scratched her head replying

"You know I can't actually remember if he told me or not, well you should ask him at breakfast," she replied then adding with a look at my leg, "Do you want help getting up the stairs?"

"Yes." I replied with any hesitation. Pride was never something I particular cared about. "by the way what was that you said when you checked my wound?"

"The catechism of recovery, of course," she replied looking confused that I didn't know that "father Roland did say you were raised in family with little faith, I can see what he means. Imagine, not knowing such a common pray for the sick."

"Let's get moving." She said, moving to my injured side, I placed my arm over her shoulder and she lifted me up. Slowly we made our way through the door and, eventually after 10 long and painful minutes climbing stairs, we reached the small kitchen above the altar room.

"Good to see you're recovering nicely," A voice greet me as soon as when walked in. there sitting at the table, reading something resembling a tablet, a cup of coffee in hand was father Roland, dressed in his priests robes. "It was touch and go at one point, but you pulled through in end."

"I believe I have you to thank for that." I replied grinning, we moved over to an empty chair, there Mercy carefully helped me to sit down without hurting my leg. She then walked over to a cooker and proceeded to make something I couldn't see, but I could hear something like a frying pan crackling with oil.

"Just be glad these old hands knew what they were doing," He said chuckling, as Mercy placed a plate of what look like scrambled eggs down in front of me. "And that my old guard equipment still worked."

"Thanks," I said, starting to eat, it tasted good, like turkey strangely. Once I had finished I asked. "Which regiment were you in?"

Father Roland paused, surprised at the question. He took a sip of his coffee before replying.

"The 29th Mordian Iron Guard." This time his voice had lost its warm, a grim expression on his face, as if remember something painful. There was silence, in which Roland placed down his coffee and sighed.

"Shall I tell you my story then?" he said in same cold voice. It took me a moment to realise that he was speaking to both my and Mercy, whose face showed complete surprise at this. "_looks like she didn't know after all. And i can understand her reaction; of all the regiments i wouldn't have even considered the Iron Guard, he just doesn't seem the type. "_

"It was 40 years ago," Roland began to speak, with me and Mercy hanging on every word, "the tetrarchs believed it was time once again for warriors of Mordian to once again take to the field of war in the Emperor's divine name!"

"The finest silk and dyes were used for our banners, gold was laced in each word on it, each piece of material used, was blessed by an imperial cardinal!" As he spoke his face seemed to glow with pride at the memory of it. "I was just 17 years old and only recently became Field Chirurgeon to the fifth company, my head filled with pride at the thought of the glory and victories to come!"

I heard Mercy gasp with awe as Roland told his tale in voice that would have made a lord commissar envious, what I didn't expect was for me to find myself imaging a much younger Roland standing proud in his Mordian uniform, bright colours, without a single button out-of-place, banners flying in the harsh winds of Mordian, and feel jealous._ "Why would I feel jealous? I know the true horrors of what he would face, has faced, maybe it's because he's a good speaker. Hell, he should have been a commissar after all!"_ My thoughts were interrupted as he continued his story.

"I remember the day of the founding, there we stood, ten thousand strong! before tetrarch's palace," his eyes seemed to burn with passion, I couldn't comprehend why he seemed so grim about it before. "I remember what the Tetrarch said personal to me, word for word even to this day."

**051m41 Tetrarch's palace Mordian**

The tetrarch felt pride at the sight before him_, the Cadians may be known for their courage, Krieg's, their conviction, Valhalla, its fury. But it is Mordian and the Mordians alone that are revered as being the paragons of discipline. _

"**Mordians, you stand here to today and embody the Imperial Guard's greatest virtues," **His voice easily audible across the vast founding square**, "Your will and discipline are without match in this millennia or any to come!, you will not know fear! You will not falter! You will never yield! For you, are the Emperor's own IRON GUARD! "**

Within the ranks of soldiers standing proud and strong, there is one soldier who is different from the rest. For lurking on his is pale, young face is a ghostly shadow of a smile. "_I can't __believe it! I'm finally going to serve the emperor on distant worlds." _his pride filled his heart at the prospect of the many distant glories and victories, that they would soon bring to the imperium and to remind the foes of man why they are called the Iron Guard. He looked up to see the tetrarch clutching something, then he realised what it was and felt awe at the sight of it. "_The colours, time for the oaths to be called."_

"**I will now call out you names, once called, you will approach, place you hand upon the colours and swear your oaths!"** the tetrarch then held out a datapict handed to him by a nearby administration clerk, and began reading out names. The individuals then approached and swear their oaths of fealty upon the colours to the tetrarch and to the god-emperor above all others. It was a testament to their discipline that, though the process took 36 hours, in which 8 tetrarchs were reading out names, that not one Iron Guardsman did so much as scratch a nose. Eventually my name was called.

"**Field Chirurgeon, Private Harkon Roland, step forth!" **the first and oldest Tetrarch called.

"_This is it."_ I thought and quickly removed any trace of emotion from my face. I marched to the tetrarch; this one was clutching one end of the regimental colours, past rank upon rank fellow guardsmen, more like statues, in their stillness. As I drew near, I could see how old he was, the smell of incense and perfumes that surrounded him barely disguised the reek of sweat, and there was a strange odour that seemed too radiated from him, but my attention was focused solely on his face. It was full of pride and he smiled at me, his eyes full of warmth, despite me being the thousandth or so soldier to have stepped forth to him already, looked at the chirurgeon insignia on my left arm, and said.

"You duty is greater than that of your fellow guardsmen, for you must make sure others are ready in the heat of battle, sometimes at the expense of your own ability to fight. Remember that when you must decide between treating the wounded fully, and filing the gap in the advancing ranks." his voice was gentle and his words filled me with a strange sense, to given advice by one of the rulers of my world. That was a unique honour, I give a small nod.

Smiling the tetrarch begins to speak in the same carrying voice as before. "**Do you, Field Chirurgeon Roland swear eternal fealty to the god-emperor of man?"**

Placing my hand on the colours I reply "I do."

"**Do you swear to give your life at any notice in service to him?"**

"I do."

"**And do you on pain of death swear never to flee from battle, never to let this banner fall while you live, and never to desert you duty to the Imperium of Man!"**

"**I do!"** I practically shout this last part out.

"**Then, by powers entrusted to me by the high lords of terra and the God-Emperor of Mankind, I, Tetrarch Karlair Targon, Declare you to be now and forever, an Iron Guardsman of** **Mordian!"**

I salute then marched away, a small smile forming on my face as I return to my former place in ranks of guardsman. Hours later after the last soldier had sworn their oath of fealty; the first tetrarch had once again moved forward to speak.

"**Today the sons and daughters of Mordian will take to the stars to do battle with the Emperor's foe once more! Many of you will die**," His voice boomed over the square. "**But know that you serve the one, true God-Emperor! And, when your faith is weak remember all the sacrifices he and others have made for you, for humanity! Remember this; the price of victory is paid in the blood of Martyrs! Use it as the strength to carry you on to Glory, to victory. Sumus Ferrea Voluntate de Bellum !"**

"**Sumus Ferrea Voluntate de Bellum!" **Echo ten thousand voices in unison, their heels snapped together and ten thousand fists pounded the left side of their chests. With that the banners were raised, flapping in the wind, the military band struck up the 'Iron March'. And at last, the ranks of Mordians began marching out past the Tetrarchs, saluting as they went; their discipline and formations were flawless, a tribute to martial pride of their homeland.

"fifth company, Right Face, Salute!" The barking voice of the Caption Kellas sounded, and as one the men and women of the fifth looked to the right as it was our turn to pass by the watching leaders. There I saw the proud faces of the tetrarchs and other high-ranking officials standing beneath the solid gold statue of the God-Emperor; his eyes seemed to stare down at us. There was a sense that he was watching this display of precision and martial might. _"This is it, my finest hour"_. "Face Forward!" the command was obeyed without pause, as a thousand faces turned to face straight, still marching in time to the chorus of the music, which was played with the same precision and discipline as marching soldiers.

Deep down Harkon couldn't wait for his first taste of war beyond the eternal night of his home world, to show the other imperial forces the true way of the guard; discipline, obedience, lethality.

**8 Months later** **Hive World Talmorain, sector Caldis, Segmentum Pacificus**

The city was burning. It had been for the past 2 weeks as its promethium stores caught fire. Right now a sixth of the planets entire stock of refined promethium was gone. 12 years' worth of tariffs for the imperium lost. Ever since the forces of the Arch-enemy had come, this place has burned night and day. Colonel Yrim Aikino of 32nd Harakoni Warhawks, right now didn't care at all about that. He was still furiously that his regiment, his airborne regiment, had not only been shuttled down to the planet rather than preforming one of their famously Grav-chute drops. But, they also had been ordered to the defensive line to man a section of it, even though they lack any form of heavy weapon teams, with the exception of missile launchers, or experience in it static warfare. They were not heavy infantry. Not even close. It was a mistake that had already cost him three whole companies worth of men. And what did we achieve, only to advance the line by a mere 2 and half miles. It was such a wasted of men. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching his commend centre. He turned to face the door as his second in command approached, a look of contained anger on his pale, young face. He had only been the second in command for 17 days, since the former major had a disagreement with heretic tank to which, sadly, he lost.

"What news of our reinforcements, Tarvick?" the colonel asked, with a tense voice. Judging by the major's attitude it wasn't good, and right now they couldn't survive anything else bad.

"I have not yet received their name, but I did see them departing their troopships back at base." He said, eyes burning with rage. This wasn't a good sign, not one bit.

"And?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"They're a bloody foundling! All dressed up like their on parade, not even wearing flak armour, top it all off, they brought a military band!" Tarvick exploded, no longer able to contain his frustration; his outburst was interrupted by the sounds of running feet. Then a runner came into the bunker, breathing heavily, and sweat running down his face. He held out a communiqué from HQ.

"Sir, orders from HQ concerning deployment of the reinforcements." He said exhausting in his voice. They had been using runners ever since their foe had employed some sort of vox-jammer. That, and there wasn't enough telecom lines for his mobile command point to use. He handed the report to major Tarvick, who read it then said.

"The reinforcements are the newly founded 29th regiment of the Mordian Iron Guard." He said, the looking on his face clearly showed that he had never heard of them.

The colonel looked up at mention of the name. his heat missing a beat. "_Maybe the emperor was looking out for him today."_

"Did you say the iron guard?" he said smiling at the look of confusion on his second in command.

"is that a good thing colonel?" he asked, not understanding the colonels reaction.

"Oh my dear, young Tarvick," he replied reading over the report, his grin widening, "you have no idea how good it is."

_**Two hours later…. Sector 12 storage and refinery district**_

The fifth company of the 29th mordian iron guard was advancing down the street of the storage district. After their encounter of the harakoni commander, who had greeted the colonel warmly saying.

"At last, some decent line troops," he was grinning madly as he spoke, "maybe now we can break the line at the storehouses." He then took him, and the 10 captains, into his command centre, to discuss their deployment in the storage district.

And so that was where their regiment was off to. "_Soon we will meet the enemy and show them how true guardsmen fight."_ The thought excited Roland greatly, as they marched down the street, weapons primed, bayonets fixed. The sound of gunfire was drawing near to their position. Captain Kellas gave the order for double time. Only Mordians can move at double time whilst retaining their ordered ranks, ready to engage the enemy in such flawless precession, that the emperor's children would have stared with awe. As they turned a corner they say the group of warhawks they were to be reinforcing. They were pulling back, returning fire as they went. Upon seeing the ranks of Mordians they immediately moved down the side streets, to either side of their position. One came running over to the captain, saluted then began talking.

"Lieutenant Harkis, Thank the emperor your here; we've held them back for hours without heavy weapon support," The relief was audible in his voice even from where I was standing. "We got a whole division marching down this road; I think they realised we lack any heavy weapons, but with you we can advance properly now."

" We fully intend too," the captain replied curtly drawing his power sword, he then turned to face his men, I could see the stern look on his face as he began to speak to use, " Men, the forces of the Arch-Enemy are coming down this road, expecting to take us without a challenge. Well, I say we educate them in how the Iron Guard fights."

"Heavy weapon teams will move into the buildings either side of the main street," he said pointing, to the left and right, " the warhawks will help take and hold them, in addition to watching the side streets."

"Form up!" he shouted now facing his men again, as the warhawks and Mordian heavy weapon team moved out. "Not one step back! from here on we march only forwards! I expect to see a road paved with the corpses of those who would turn from our glorious God-Emperor. Will I be disappointed?"

"**No sir!" **the guard responded in their typical manner, Devoid of any emotions.

"**For Terra's Golden throne!" **the captain roared, activating his power sword, which hummed into life.

"**sumus ferrea voluntate de bellum !"** The soldiers of the fifth company roared. They formed in to battle lines. Roland was in the third row, he could feel his heart pounding as he heard the sound of advancing soldiers, voices carried on the hot wind, they were chanting something, what Roland didn't want to find out.

"**make ready!"** Captain Kellas roaring voice sound from the front. The front line knelt levelling their lasguns at the source of the chanting, the second still standing, did the same. 300 lasguns now faced the enemy force, who just kept on marching, chant as they went.

"**Fire!"** the command had barely been sounded, when 300 lasguns fired in unison. They cut down the front ranks of arch-enemy. At the same time sporadic lasfire, and the roaring sound of autocannons and heavy bolters, sounded from the roofs to the left and right, butchering grenadiers, officers and preventing the enemy from forming into ranks of their own. The chanting stopped. But, the heretics didn't.

"**Fire!"** again the order was given, and again the front row of foes was obliterated. This went on for a dozen more volleys. Each volley consisted of 10 high powered shots per soldier, each a second apart.

"**Advance!" **the front rank stood up and began advancing still firing in unison. This time firing a volley every 5 seconds, each made up of 3 high power shots per soldier

As we advanced, some of the enemy were finally able to return fire. Flashes of red light and sounds of autorounds, hit the front rank and a dozen or so Mordians fell, their places were immediately filled by waiting Guardsmen. I and other corpsmen moved out of rank to check those hit by the enemy fire. Two were lying next to each other; a man and a woman. The man was clutching his left arm which was limp, the woman, who was around my age, was clutching her right leg. Blood was pooling around it. After I quick assessment using my diagnostor, I decided she was more critical than the other and so rushed to her side moving her hand away from the wound. I got my scissors out and cut away the material around her wound. It was oozing blood.

"It missed the arteries in your leg, but the bullet had fragmented and the pieces are lodged in your muscle tissue," my voice was calm and professional, I looked into her face. Her eyes were a deep blue, her face pale from shock. ", listen I can clean the wound and bandage it, but you can't put any weight on it. Understand?" she didn't seem to hear me, her eyes were fixed on our advancing ranks. The sound of las-bolts, bullets and screaming could be heard all around us.

"What is your name soldier?" I asked, shaking her till she focused on me.

"Vander, Taleoni Vander," She replied, still watching the advancing Iron Guard, " we're falling behind, must stay in formation." She tried to get up I stopped her, she started struggling.

"Airn't you listening?," I said forcing her to look me in the eyes. ", you can't stand, now wait for me to check him then I have a stretcher take your back to a field hospital. I left her and moved over to the man clutching his arm. I examined it.

"Las burn. it's severed the ligaments in your arm, and cauterised the flesh. You lucky you still have it," I said looking at. I applied antiseptic gel, injected a and bandaged it. Suddenly he tried to stand up, knocking me down back. " I must keep fighting, I won't go out in first minutes of battle!"

I and two other chirurgeons grabbed him; I turn him to face me. I could see the determination to fight on his face. I could understand it.

"Your arm is dead! How well can you fire or even aim a gun right now!" I said forcefully to him. This seemed to stun him. Until a voice said "He could carry me and I could shoot."

Looking around I saw it was Taleoni who had spoken. _"I understand their desire to fight, but it could cost them their lives going into battle wounded."_ After a few more minutes of contemplation, I decided to let me go with me watching them. I pointed at the wounded man.

"You will carry her and steady her gun on your arm," I then pointed at her. "You will fire and aim the gun, tell him when to reload, and stay away from the melee."

They both grinned. The man slung Taleoni over his shoulder and stretched his right arm out. She rested the barrel of her Triplex pattern lasgun on it. I injected pain-blockers in to her leg and his dead arm. With that we got back into formation making our way back to the front. By now we were marching over the corpses of the enemy soldiers. Few words could describe the sight of them, no gun could make those marks. We were advancing too fast; the harakoni warhawks couldn't keep up with us and clear the buildings for our heavy weapon teams at the same time. We found ourselves being attacked from side streets by red clad cultists covered in sicken symbols and reeked of blood, sweet and taint.

"**Fire!"** the sergeant bellowed as we gave yet another volley of las-bolts in the enemy in the side street. "_They seem to be coping well with each other."_ I thought observing Taleoni and the soldier reloading after cutting down another group of heathens. It was if they were joined from birth, they worked in unison.

"**Clear the side streets! 7****th**** Platoon move out!"** the Guardsmen around us began advancing down the side street. To my dismay I say my two patients following them. "_Fools, engagements in the side streets will end in close quarters fighting, don't they realise that?"_ I moved after them trying to reach them, wading through the ranks of a few minutes I reached them. "what are you doing, I told you stay away from melees an-" but my lecture was cut short by the sound of something metallic hitting the ground nearby.

"**grenade!"** someone shouted and everyone tried to get move away. I heard Taleoni shriek and saw her laying on the ground holding her right leg which was now bleeding badly. "_ where did that soldier go?" _looking around I saw him on the ground curled in ball. Realising what he was doing a leapt on top of Taleoni covering her wound and forcing her to the ground. There was the sound of a muffled explosion and something wet covered me. After a few moments a looked up. The soldier was gone. The street and everyone in it was covered in something red, wet and sticky. _"I didn't even know his name."_ Taleoni's howls of pain brought me out of my thoughts and I checked her legs, it was bleeding from multiply sources.

"Multiply cuts to your arteries,** I need a stretcher here Now!"** I shouted, trying to stop the bleeding, after what felt like an eternity a stretcher team came. "Get her to a field hospital **now!"** my foot step on something hard. Looking down I could see an Aquila shaped piece of metal. It was the soldiers dog tags. picking it up I read it.

**Private Tarkos Kandri**

**Fifth Company**

**29****th**** Mordian Iron Guard **

**Blood type: O-**

"Your duty is done Tarkos, you've made Mordian Proud." My voice was soft quiet, I took off my cap. The soldiers around me did the same, reciting the litany of valour and sacrifice. "Let's make his death mean something."

I moved down the street gun in hand, looking for pay back, I didn't have to wait for long.

"My actions have haunted me since," Roland said with a sign looking down at his hands "if I had sent them to a triage station, an entire platoon would have been lost but, I still don't know if I did right or wrong that day."

"I think Kandri would have been proud of actions, father" I said softly. He looked up at me and after a few minutes smiled.

"I'm sure your right lad." He said with a sad smile. "Anyway times moving on, you've got some walking to do if you're to reach Doctor Jones down on level 7."

With that he got up, finished his coffee and headed towards the stairs down to the altar room.

"What happened to Vander?" Mercy asked looking at him with interest.

"She got better, missed the rest of the battle, but got better," he replied turning to face us as he spoke, "we became good friends afterwards, but that's a story for another time." And with that he disappeared down the stairs humming something I couldn't hear. Mercy walk over to me asked if I was finished eating, and I nodded she took my plate and washed it in the sink.

"Is it far to Doctor Jones?" I wasn't relishing the idea of more walking, especially if there was stairs involved, i couldn't take the pain it caused for my leg very well.

"It's down some stairs and through a few streets," Mercy answered tidying the dishes away "shouldn't take more than an hour there and back."

I gave an audible groan at the prospects of more stairs. I was surprised to hear her give a small chuckle at it. I felt a smile form on my face, despite myself_ "Mercy's not so bad after all, well unless you annoy her, then she just's shots you."_.

"Well, we may as well get it over with," I reply voice full of sarcasm, "or do you enjoy tormenting me?"

"Your right it is about time we got going." She replied looking at a the clock above the sink, she came over and helped me up, we walked to the door and down the stairs. She tried not to hit my leg against the wall, sadly she failed often. "_It__ is__ going to be a very long day.__"_ The thought entered my mind as we reached the back door. After fumbling on the lock, Mercy opened it and carried me into the sunlight.

In a small side room Father Roland opened the lock of an old locker. Instead it was a uniform covered with medals. laying on it was an old picture, slightly faded with time. Looking at it he felt several tears run down his face. He left them untouched. In the photo was a young man and women standing on a small mound, they were holding the shaft of a large banner, flying on an unseen breeze. They were both smiling with their hands clasped together on the banner's shaft._ "It's been too long Taleoni, I miss you so much."_ He placed the photo on the uniform and closed the locker. He forgot to lock it. he started crying quietly.

**A/N: so we get to know some of the past of the good Father Roland, former Iron Guardsman, what did this Taleoni Vander mean to him, what happened to her and when did he become less..Mordian. Will Jake be able to endure more stairs, will Doctor Jones fix his leg. and what does the Inquisitor have in store for him at the good Doctors. stay tuned to find out more.**

**I hope my latin was good. It would be nice to get somw feedback on the names if you lot think they sound Mordian or Harakoni. if you can give some suggestions i for sounds 41ish it would be great. or if you think my names are ok. i wonder how Dam Abnett does it.**

**so again if you like leave a review say what is good or bad. that way I can change it to make it better. in the next chapter i will include as much of Jakes mindset and how it's affected by the lifestyle of imperial society (thanks Rocketfist) it betters to do that in the next chapter since he will be observing an ordinary day in a hive city.**

_**Don't Delay Review Today**_

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 **_**_esquire._**


	5. New World

**Chapter 5: A New World**

**A/N-sorry for really really long delay, I was getting some serve writers block, i think i was possessed by the changer of ways, because i was unable to sit down and write, then after i decided to stop and try other writing other stories, it came back. i wrote the bulk of this chapter in one day which isn't much compared to other storeys. anyway i am going to correct some errors in the story. but away from that this chapter has been hell to start i can't believe how long it took me to do it. i will set the chapter bar now at 2.5k to 5.5k words. hopefully you will enjoy.**

"_Though our tanks and artillery are mighty, it is the vast ranks of imperial Guardsmen that shall trample the enemy to dust - let them come."_ Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed

The sights were incredible. It was like some of those si-fi movies; all metal and pipes, only more Gothic with exquisitely sculpted saints and angel's water pouring from eyes and mouths. I looked left and right taken in not only the sights, but the people too. I felt a shudder of unease and revulsion at the sight of people; with machinery built into their bodies. Some had Red optics for eyes; others had metal plates on their skulls or neck, wires exposed like veins under skin. One massive brute of a man even had an augmented jaw too; it reminded me of the orks.

"Never seen a biotic before?" Mercy asked her curiosity was clear in her tone, after all augments were a common sight in hive cities. they passed by the brute who was still loading heavy crates into the back of a bulky cargo truck, the logo on the side said **"Aulders meat suppliers, Grox, Kilber, Pig, you name we'll supply it." **

"_I didn't know they still had pig in the 42nd__ millennium?"_ the shops we were passing now, were a mixture of stalls and small stores, selling things from food, to cheap medicine and incense, to holy scriptures.

"No, on my homeworld we are… less advanced than this." I tried to answer in a way that wouldn't cause too much suspicion at my reactions. This only seemed to make Mercy even more curious.

"Really? What else does it lack?" she asked as we rounded a corner, and began walking towards a massive metal arch, with hundreds of people going in and out of it. It was gleaming with hundreds of Gothic features; angels, saints, astates, skulls and grim-faced soldiers. It was both beautiful and sad in equal measure.

I thought it through carefully before replying._ "I can't give too much info away, it may cause trouble for me later on."_

"Well, it doesn't have anti-grav tech of any kind. Las-weaponry is also a no. It is a agri- industrial world, with it developing it's industrial in last few hundred years, thought it doesn't have anything like this hive." I began thinking about all the things I learnt in history class. Mercy eyes widen in interest and the discussion went on for a few more minutes, as I explained my homeworld of "Nova Terra" apparently according to mercy there were a few hundred nova terra's out there in segmentum Pacificus alone, and it was difficult to differentiate between them. Just then we walked in to the shadow of the Arch, looking up I could see writing on it, but It was too far away to make out.

"It's the arch of remembrance," Mercy said when she saw me looking at it her tone was solemn, "it was raised with four others to honour all those who marched with Saint Kelandra some two hundred years ago. It marks enter to her district containing her cathedral, garden, orphanage and medical institution."

"I've never heard of that saint, what did she do?" I asked with great interest, after all for this kind of praise, she must have done something truly remarkable. At my words she stopped and looks at me with shock that I didn't know who she was. "_Shit! Please don't be angry at me, I can't handle being shot again."_ After a few moments she led me towards an iron gate, I could see through it was an area of trees and grass with flower beds here and there, there was even a pond with some duck like creatures with small horns on its bill. The gravel path was lined with stone statues of soldiers, wearing different uniforms. There was several benches in the centre, set around the silver statue of women her late fifties. We sat down on the bench facing her face. There Mercy told me about Saint Kelandra.

"She was a sister of the Hospitaller order; she came from a jungle death world. There she was well-versed in the flora and there properties. Any way when she was eleven she was taken in by the adepta Sororitas, there they saw she was a gifted healer. After a number of years of service she was sent to take care of the many sick and inflicted from the diseases created by the damned follows of Nurgle known as the Burning Blood, she cared for the sick for 2 years, yet she could not make them better. One day the other sisters went to find her for morning prayer, only to find her gone. For 2 years she was gone, many pilgrims died and sisters believed her a deserter of her duties. Then one day they awoke to find her in the missionary hospital wing, tending for the sickly. They accosted her and held her in binds, charged with failing her duties to the emperor. That was until the sick and ill that before had wasted away from the fatal disease, started to recovery." Mercy paused at that point, watching a mother and child walking by looking at the flowers like they were an alien sight, they looked so happy and peaceful. Before continuing, "she had gone to her homeworld and there, gathered all the herbs and medical plants she could and cured the disease. And for the next few years there was joy and life. They travelled from world to world curing the blight until it was gone."

Mercy smiled and I could picture the many families rejoicing, for their loved ones were spared a horrible death. Then her smile waned, and she sighed. Her eyes seemed darker now, she continued her tale.

"It did not last, a few years later and the Burning Blood had created another vile blight, it claimed two hundred million lives and lasted for 7 years, until sister Kalendra once again left to go to her homeworld to develop a cure, which she did." Her voice become colder now, "it went on and on. They would create blights and she would cure them, until after they had developed a 10th disease and had sent some of their number to end her interference in their plans." She smiled a wide grin, this sudden change unnerved me slightly. "They found her easily, but instead of finding a group of Hospitallars they were met by a group of Battle-Brothers from the Tempest Hawk Chapter, and the saint in full power armour armed with a flamer. For you see, she realised that to stop the plagues, she must cut out the source. She went on a crusade, her battle-sisters and the Tempest Hawks, Who's recruitment world she saved fought alongside her, as well as regiments of guards raised on the worlds she cured. It took her 10 years and the loss of her own life, but in the end she wiped out the cult completely. Her body was taken by the Tempest Hawks and hidden, to prevent chaos cults from trying to desecrate it."

I looked up the statue, imaging the flesh instead of metal_, "what must it have been like to be around her?" _After a few minutes she turned to look at men then asked.

"So, which saint does your world worship?"

After thinking about it for a minute I replied "It doesn't really praise one saint more than others, but a mixture of them." She nodded and looked like she was thinking this over.

"So which saint do you value and praise personally?"

Though I looked calm, I was panicking internally at this question. "_shit I don't know many saints, what I'm I going to do? I-"_then it hit.

"Saint Sabbat, her raise from humble origins to liberating worlds is a testimony to what man can achieve with faith and courage, no matter their social status or background." I felt relief when I saw mercy nod at this. "That is indeed some pure qualities to follow and there is no better example for it than Saint Sabbat."

We got moving again. Mercy said we would either have to take one of the public lifts, for people with cargo, or trying to brave the stairs. Unsurprisingly I opted for the lift. It was massive. There were raised sections on the side for people to stand, while the middle was flat and lower down for cargo and crates. We managed to get space next to the inner railing, looking over the cargo below. There was everything; from food, to machine parts, and to my dismay a plasma generator for one of the sub levels. Knowing the volatile nature of imperial plasma technology, I was very inclined to vacate this lift as soon as possible. After ten minutes, in which I was constantly glance at the generator every time there was a bump or grinding sound from the lift. It wasn't encouraging to see everyone else doing the same; even mercy had a look of unease at the precise cargo in the lift. It was no surprise when the lift doors opened at level seven, everyone rushed to get out, and very few people went in.

So this was level seven. It was darker here, with lighting panels on the ceiling. The air was fouler and it was much dirtier too_. "What a typical hive city must be like I guess." _ We starting moving again, the crowd of people here was different, more dull and bland clothing, and poorer classes no doubt. Some were watching us, but they seemed to back off at the sight of mercy's fleur de lys, it seemed that not even hive gangers would mess with a Sororitas.

"so, what are your plans once we get your leg fixed?" she asked as we turned a corner, past hissing steam vents. The question caught me off guard. I was at a loss about what I could do. I explained to her how I didn't have any form of identification, and that I don't know what I can do about it. This made me depressed again as I realised that I didn't have any idea how the society worked here. "_none__ of the books I've read have told me how someone gets a anything from bank account to passport."_When I told her this her face softened.

"the first step would be to set up your citizenship to the hive, it would allow you to apply for jobs and would be necessary for other things too." She said halting as a group of people walked by, before resuming on.

"Really, how long would that take?" I said my hopes rising. _"I may finally be able to do something about my situation."_

"About 6 to 10 weeks for the background check, 3 more for some sort of verification thing etc., about a year in total." She said casually. I felt my hopes die, "_a year_."

"That's unless you know a sororitas, who knows a certain female friend from her schola days, and that same friend who now is a hive clerk in the administratum. And of course that same sororitas owns you for shooting you in the leg," She said smiling now, "I'll take you to see her after we're done at the doctor's."

I couldn't thank her enough, and soon after that we reached the front door of small metal building. The sign on the front read **West district L7 Clinic**, there was sound of a bell as the door opened.

* * *

Kelly Vex was known for her impatient nature, but to stare at the clock above the clinics waiting area, opposite her place at the reception, waiting for her shift to end was too much even for her. Then again this was her last shift ever here. She had been able to acquire a job as doctor on a newly colonised world. "_Just think, no more pollution, no more hive gangers. Fresh air, clear skies and the respect of being a highly valued member of the colony."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. She removed her eyes from the clock begrudgingly, and turned to face the two young women that had entered the clinic. They looked exactly the same. Both had brown eyes and the same shade of auburn hair, twins no doubt.

"Can I help you?" Kelly asked smiling; she hated being the one to man the reception, even if she was a trainee doctor.

The girl on the left walked up smiling back. "is doctor Adrian F Jones here?" she asked in sweet, high-pitched voice. "_Probably some work girl, who's caught something nasty," _yet another thing Kelly wouldn't miss when she left. Still smiling she replied

"Yes doctor Jones is in the clinic, but I'm afraid he is getting ready to treat a more critical patient, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat." The girl kept smiling but didn't move.

"no I have what I need." She said in that high-pitched voice before pulling out a shock maul and striking Kelly in the chest, Kelly eyes opened in surprise before she was rendered unconscious falling to the ground with a loud crash. The noise drew the attention of Doctor Jones, who came out of the other room when he heard it.

"What happened Kell-" he started, before seeing the barrel of the autopistol pointing at him, the other girl had one pointed at Kelly.

"If you value the life of 'Kelly' then you will do everything we say," The girl pointing the gun at him said in a high pitch voice. He thought it over before nodding in defeat. She smiled, "good, now a sororitas will be bringing in a young man, gunshot wound." And she went on to explain what he was to do.

* * *

The bell ring as the clinic door opened, Mercy helped getting me through it. The first thing I saw was a blonde women with blue wearing some sort of white uniform. We approached the woman at what must be the clinic's reception. She looked up, concern in her eyes.

"Do you need any help?" she asked standing up, her voice was soft. At this point mercy took something out of her pocket and handed it to the receptionist. She read it over then looked up smiling. She then pointed to the door opposite the front.

"Doctor Jones is just through that door," She said smiling, before pressing a button next toa microphone. She said something inaudibly into it. " he's ready for now." We made our way towards the door, I reached out and opened it revealing a pristine surgery, the reek of bleach and disinfectant polluted the air. Doctor Jones turned out to be an elderly man with short grey hair and violet eyes. There was also a young woman with raven black hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry but your friend will have to wait outside, Kelly will make you some caffeine if you want." The doctor said in remarkably strong voice for someone of his age. He was looking at Mercy. She nodded and said she be outside if I needed anything. Once she left the door was closed, the doctor and his assistant whose name turned out to be Sabbatine, helped me onto the examination table, once that was done he asked if I had any allergies, I told him the ones I knew (it being the 42nd millennium I have no idea what things could being in the medicine.) after that he asked me about how the leg felt, I told him it mildly sore, unless I put weight on it, then its hell on earth.

"excuse me doctor but, are you from Cadia?" I ask him, at this he stops and smiles.

"yes I am, was it the eyes that gave it away?" he replied, to which I nod, "not many people know about Cadia or our unique eyes." After this he told me he would have to put me to sleep to fix my leg. The last thing I saw as my vision darkened was those bright violet eyes.

* * *

The boy was finally out. The doctor drop the smile at once, glancing at the woman next to him he immediately cleaned and checked his leg wound. "Some broken bones I have some gel that will speed up the healing process," he said applying some sort of blue gel to the wound before spraying it with disinfectant he then went on to examine the boy's skull, as instructed. There he found several red lines running along his scalp, just visible beneath his hair. To the untrained eye them would appear as nothing more than scratches. But he knew better.

"He's had surgery performed on his cranium, and by the looks of it on his sense-based information processing sections." He said looking at the woman, who just smiled.

"He's had linguistic implants to his optical, vocal and audio cortex's." she replied with a calm tone in her voice, "now if you please perform the injections."

He sighed, taking out a series of syringes. Next him took out a number of long needles from a packet and attached them to the syringes. He then began injecting the needles into the bone marrow of the boy. The syringes needle tips would heat up when in contact with bone, allowing them to Pierce through it. Once the operation was done he injected the second set of syringes. This time into the major arteries, when it was done he gave the boy several vaccines he was lacking, based off of the information given by his captor.

"It's done, he need to take several pills for the pollution but apart from that he recovery fine." He said taking off his gloves before turning to look at the woman, "whatever you did to his brain, you never finished did you?" her smile died at this, instead becoming cold.

"The implanting of the inhibitors was half done when it was interrupted. It should still work, besides you can't finish that surgery." She said, now her voice was cold, lacking any warmth or emotion. He injected a clear substance in to Jakes arm, He began to stir.

* * *

The first thing he saw when he woke up was, those violet eyes. Odd, it looked like the eyes were filled with remorse and sorrow. But the next moment it was gone.

"welcome back Mr Smith, your leg should heal up in a few days, until then you should use a cane. I have given you some pain-killers so you can appeal more pressure to it, but they'll were-off in a few hours." The doctor said helping me up, he then handed me a tube of pills and a note attached to it, as well as a data chip and a folio. "this is a pills for air pollution, take two a day, the note will tell you were to get more. And this is a copy of you medical file I made it the now. There's a cogitator chip with it too."

I took the chip and folio and placed it in a bag the assistant handed me.

"thank you, em doctor I don't have any money to pay for this." I said nervously, he smiles and told me that Mercy paid for everything (she after all shoot me) besides he was good friends with Father Roland too. I thanked then went out to see Mercy, the receptionist had went to find me a cane to use. Once she had we said our goodbyes then left.

"So off to see your friend, or should we leave this stuff at the chapel?" I ask holding up my bag in my left hand. After considering it she thinks we should leave the stuff at the chapel, it would also give them a chance to let father Roland know I had been fixed up now. So with that plan in mind we set off in the directions of the stairs. I doubt I'll use a lift every again.

* * *

Kelly woke up with start, looking up she realised she was lying on the couch in the clinics waiting area._ "by the emperor what I'm I doing here?"_. Looking up she say doctor Jones come in. seeing she was awake he smiled.

"how are you feeling Kelly?" she was surprised to hear deep concern in his voice. She got up, massaging her head.

"What happened to me?" she asked groggily, her head felt like ork was using it for punching bag.

"after we treated the boy from the chapel you feel asleep on you chair, ended up falling off it and bashing your head off wall knocking you out don't you remember?" he said looking concerned on the outside while inside he was awash with fear.

She tried to remember and images of seeing a boy being carried in by a sororitas, then having a cup of caffeine and along discussion about colony life with her.

"I remember now doctor, so did any patients come in while I was gone?" she asked getting to her feet she felt like she was going to collapse again.

"No I've closed the clinic for the day I think you should go home, your new life begins tomorrow remember." He said with smile and a look of relief on his face. That struck Kelly as being suspicious, but then again she was leaving tomorrow, maybe he was giving her more time to say goodbye to her friends. He gathered her things and cleared out her locker in the storage room and changed out of her work clothes.

"Good bye Doctor." She said holding out her hand, she was surprised when he embraced her in hug.

"Good luck with your new life and take care?" he said letting her go, his eyes were full of tears, "you'll make a great doctor, you just have to be patient."

"well, we both know that is one thing I'll never learn no matter how long I try." She said with short laugh, with that she left the clinic for the last time and headed for the nearby tram station to take her home. Doctor Jones watch her go "_live a full life Kelly."_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He turned around to see a black-haired woman and a blonde haired one who was an exacted copy of Kelly. Suddenly their bodies began to change. It was a disgusting site. After a few minutes the two women were back to their auburn haired forms.

"The deed has been done Doctor, now your time is up I'm afraid." The left girl said in that sweet, high pitched voice. Raising her autopistol at him he stood up straight, he would face his death standing like a true Cadian, Once a Guard always a Guard.

"if I'm about to die, then don't I deserve the right to know why?" he asked starring the girl straight in the eyes. She met his gaze easily, something that didn't happen often. There are very few people who can meet the gaze of a Cadian and not be unnerved even a little. It was the eyes you see, their unnaturalness to be precise.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but even in death you can't be told. But know this you death is a sad price to pay in order to save the Imperium." She said smiling sadly before shooting him in heart. It wouldn't be right to shoot him in the head. As he felt his lifeblood leave him he reflected on his life, serving as a medic in the 8th shock trooper regiment. The many battles, his friends dying off in ones and twos till, by the time he was mustered out he was the last surviving member of his unit, until now. He was dead before he hit the floor. The twins look at the doctor solemnly.

"He got the death he wanted." The right one said. Her twin looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that Valkyrie?" she asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well my dear Maiden, he was Guardsman that has finally fulfilled his duty. She answered looking at him with a respectful tone. " He died standing."

**A/N- so we see a little bit into everyday imperial life, learn about a saint, discovery the dangers of future lifts. we see things through the eyes of Kelly, who is off to begin her new life, unknowing of the death of her old one. we learn more about what this group has planned for Jake. What have they done to him. stay tuned folks.**

** Any way since college will be starting up soon, i'm not sure when i will get chapter 6 done, but i will get it done.**

**Unless i change my mind... or it changes me.**

**Anyway please review, tell me what was good, what was bad.  
**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 esquire. **_


End file.
